Down by the Roadside
by Espresso Marie
Summary: Zexion is a boy fresh out of highschool when he gets kicked out by his dad. What happens when a kind trucker, who just so happens to live with Zexion's boyfriend finds him and takes him in? Will relations be strained? Dem/Lex/Zex.
1. prologue

**This story is written in memory of a dear friend of mine who died in 2006 of a motorcycle accident. he was a truck driver for a short while. This is way different than what I'd origianally planned but I think it will work. This chapter is just background to explain everything.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, location names or Moogles.**

Down by the Roadside

(Zexion)

Zexion and Demyx were sitting in the former's room enjoying each other's company. Zexion was curled up with a book and Demyx was curled next to him, chin resting on his shoulder. They sat in silence for about twenty minutes when Demyx suddenly sat up and faced his best friend.

"Zexion." he said softly, "I have some news you're not going to like." Zexion raised a fine silver brow.

"What may that be, Demyx?" He asked, face calm, yet there was a hint of panic in his eyes.

"Well…" he rubbed his neck nervously, "I'm moving to Twilight Town next month because mom got a new job." Zexion stood up abruptly and glared at his best friend.

"You're leaving." There was no emotion to his voice. "We've been friends since we were in diapers and now you're leaving." His voice was shaking slightly by the end.

"Zexy…we can still be friends. We have email and phones. Please Zexion…will we still be best friends? I can't live without you in my life!" He stood and wrapped his arms around the silver-blue haired boy. "I love you Zexion. This is tearing me apart! I don't want to leave you all alone! I want to hold you in my arms everyday. I want to be your shoulder when you cry but I don't have any choice in this! I _love_ you!" He turned Zexion's head and kissed him.

Zexion was shocked at first but he passionately returned the kiss. When they broke, both panting for air, Zexion was the first to speak. "Demmy…my Demmy. Do you have _any_ idea how long I have wanted to kiss you and tell you how much I love you?" Demyx just closed his eyes; tears slipping from the corners. His shoulders shook, and he finally broke down; clinging to the boy he'd loved for longer than either of them knew. Zexion just kissed his tears away and lifted his chin.

"I love you, Demyx." he breathed. Demyx opened his eyes and met his love's lips with his own.

That had been one year ago today. Today, Zexion had managed to get his dad to take him with him on a business trip to Twilight Town. To say Zexion was happy would be a huge understatement. It was his senior year and he and Demyx had discussed it: they would both be attending TTPU-Twilight Town Polytechnic University. His dad knew but, only thought it was because they were best friends. He didn't know a lot of things, did he? For one, he didn't know that his only child was gay. Not only did he not know his son was gay but that he was gay for his best friend. Said friend had been the person to take his son's virginity and said son, at that very moment, had a ring in his pocket. He didn't know that last part until he noticed Zexion pull it out of his pocket to gaze upon it.

"Where'd you get that, son?" He asked. Zexion quickly pocketed it and smiled a nervous smile.

"I made it while working part-time at the Moogle Shop." he answered truthfully.

"Oh? It's nice, you going to give it to someone special?" Zexion just smiled dreamily.

"Yeah. I'm giving it to Demyx." he answered before thinking. Suddenly, breaks squealed as his father pulled over to the side of the road, next to a ditch. The scream could be heard several feet away from the car, windows up.

"WHAT!! Oh nonononono. I did not just hear that! You're a FAGGOT?" He screamed. Zexion was trying to formulate an answer when his father reached over and opened his door roughly. "I don't even want to hear it! Get the fuck outta my car!" He undid Zexion's seat-belt and shoved him out of the car.

As he watched the car speed away, he became aware that it was getting late and he didn't have service on his phone. All he had on him was his wallet, his useless phone and Demyx's ring. "Shit." He breathed. "Demyx…now I'll never get to see you again. I may as well lie down and take my fate." As soon as he lay down, he was asleep, tears in his eyes.

About half an hour later, he felt someone shaking his shoulder. "Hey kid, you alright?" Slowly his vibrant-blue eyes opened and fell on a very large and muscular man. He didn't look as intimidating as he might seem.

"Wha…?" He was a little groggy.

"What are you doing laying in a ditch kid?" Zexion took the hand offered to him.

"Uhh…I must have fallen asleep. My dad kicked me out of the car on our way to see my boyfriend. He…he found out that I'm gay and didn't take too well to having a _faggot_ in the family." He was rambling to a stranger but, he felt somehow safe with this giant hulk of a man beside him.

"Alright," he sighed, "I'm not really supposed to do this, but seeing as you have no other options, I guess I can take you as far as Twilight Town." He looked slightly exasperated. "What's your name and where are you going?" I felt a ray of hope. I answered quickly and excitedly.

"My name is Zexion and I'm going to Twilight Town. Thank-you, thank-you, thank-you!"

**That's it for the first chapter. I'll try to get the next one up tonight, but no promises. Please review if you have any suggestions of what I can change or improve. **


	2. In a Ditch

**Okay, I must apologize for this. I messed up with writing Zexion's story. The dialogue between him and Lexaeus will be repeated from Lex's third-person limited view. I hope this flows well. I should have said this last chapter but, this is only my second fic and obviously my first attempt at a multi-chapter story.**

**Disclaimer: {Copy and Paste}**

Down By The Roadside

(Lexaeus)

Lexaeus Clem was nearing his mandatory rest time. He'd been driving for nearly ten hours. He was, by law, required to take an eight hour rest; either at a truck stop or on the side of the road with his flashers on. He was well aware of his surroundings and there weren't any stops near his current location. It was only about 19:00 and it was still light out.

As he pulled over by a ditch and picked up his radio, he saw a shock of blue-grey hair. "What the…?" He quickly called in his location and status and turned off his engine. He quickly exited the cab and rushed over to the…boy? He leaned over and saw that he was indeed a boy probably around seventeen years old. He gently shook his shoulder. "Hey kid, you alright?" The blue haired boy groaned.

Eyelids slowly lift to reveal deep blue eyes. "Wha…?"

"What are you doing laying in a ditch kid?" He asked offering a hand to help the boy.

"Uhh…I must have fallen asleep. My dad kicked me out of the car on our way to see my boyfriend. He…he found out that I'm gay and didn't take too well to having a _faggot_ in the family." His speech was mumbled and unclear, but Lexaeus got the drift.

He saw the hopeless look on the boy's face and caved. "Alright, I'm not really supposed to do this, but seeing as you have no other options, I guess I can take you as far as Twilight Town." He sighed, rubbing the back of his head. "What's your name and where are you going." The boy automatically brightened and answered quickly.

"My name is Zexion and I'm going to Twilight Town. Thank-you, thank-you, thank-you!"

"It's alright. We can't drive right now because I'm required to sleep after every ten hours of driving, but you can have the spare bunk. I'll make us something to eat and we can discuss our plans after. Is that okay?"

"You have no idea how grateful I am that you've taken me in. Thank-you…what's your name anyway?"

"Oh, sorry…I'm Lexaeus." They reached cab and Lexaeus pulled an unopened water bottle. "Here, you must be parched." Zexion took the bottle gratefully and drained half of it. Lexaeus set to preparing a meal of mixed vegetables and pork and beans. Zexion finished his water and had a sudden need.

"Um Lexaeus…I kinda need to umm…" He squeezed his thighs together and began bouncing in a "potty dance."

"Oh. I have a small facility. Just keep in mind: It is extremely small so I'll leave."

"Okay, thanks." Lexaeus showed him how to use the facilities and exited the cab to finish cooking the meager meal. A while later, he heard the flush and smelled the pungent alcohol sanitizer.

"Dinner's ready, I'm afraid it's not much but it's what I've got." Zexion smiled and placed a friendly hand on his arm.

"I am truly grateful for all you are doing for me." Lexaeus returned the smile as he dished the meal.

They ate in silence. By the time the meal was over, the sun was almost past the horizon. Lexaeus was the first to speak, "It's getting dark and I have to sleep a certain number of hours." He opened the curtain in the back of the cab and allowed Zexion to enter first. He closed up the cab and made sure his hazards were on. He entered the curtain and saw Zexion sitting on the bottom bunk. "Umm…I think you should take the top bunk since you're smaller." He said as he indicated the bunk, "If you don't mind, I'd like for us to sleep now and discuss our plans tomorrow."

"That's fine." He blushed, "C-can you help me up?" Lexaeus just smiled and lifted the slender lad up to the bunk. "Thanks, Lexaeus. For everything."

"You're very welcome, Zexion. I'll talk to you in the morning." He climbed into his bunk and fell asleep almost instantly. He didn't really understand why they were so quick to trust each other; maybe it was the fact that Zexion looked similar to his brother's boyfriend. All he knew was that something told him he had to help this boy. He was heading to Twilight Town…maybe he knew Ienzo and Aeleus. It was a long shot, but maybe the friend he was going to meet had ties to himself. Just maybe fate had something to do with his meeting this child.

**Okay…now we know what happens next…sorta. This first part is so hard to get out. Yes, I said "is." I have it complete in my notebook but, I still need to type it (and I'm a really slow typist.) So…sorry it's so slow. I'll try to pick it up with the next chapter. Please review. Thank-you!**


	3. A Drive and a Shock

**Okay…I hope this chapter makes the story move along more. It starts with a hot dream. Nothing explicit though…I'm too chicken to do a lemon yet. Sorry for the shortness.**

**Disclaimer: {*copy and Paste*}**

Down by the Roadside

(Zexion)

"_Zexion…" a voice breathed "touch me." I obliged running my hands up and down his body. The body below me moaned and gasped as I dropped kisses on his chest. His back arched up as I took a nipple into my mouth. I laved it and released it, moving upwards to steal his lips._

"_Oh God, Demyx! I want you so bad!" He wiggled his bare hips against mine._

"_So take me…"_

Zexion awoke with a start. Sweat dripped off his skin and the area between his legs was hard and throbbing. 'Shit' He pulled off the blankets and swung his legs over the side of his bed, feeling for the floor. He leaned over too far and fell five feet to the floor. "Whoa! *thump* ow." Memories of yesterday flooded into his head. He looked around the cab and his eyes fell on Lexaeus stirring in his sleep.

"Zexion?" Zexion quickly hid his bulge behind his hands as Lexaeus sat up. He took in the scene and instantly his eyes widened "Oh Zexion what happened?!" He turned a light on and took in Zexion's blush and hands. "Oh."

-Two hours later-

(Lexaeus)

Zexion just sat there, fidgeting. He was obviously bored. After the fifth sigh from the boy, Lexaeus caved and spoke. "There's some crosswords in the dash. If you don't make a mess, you're welcome to look through it." 'That should keep him busy for an hour or so.' he thought with some satisfaction.

Meanwhile, Zexion was digging through the many compartments. He made little noises of surprise at some of the items he discovered. Lexaeus glanced over as Zexion laughed at something he found. Lexaeus glanced over and blushed furiously. Zexion was waving a little blue package at him. "Wow Lex. Is being on the road all the time really that lonely?"

"I'm not like that." he whispered softly.

"Huh?"

"I don't sleep around. I believe in waiting before giving my body to another."

"So why is there a condom in the dash?" Zexion asked cheekily.

"I'm not the only one who uses this rig. I'm only doing this run to get out of my office. My subordinate, Xaldin usually uses this rig."

"Your subordinate?"

"Yeah…I actually own this shipping company. I inherited it recently from my father. Xaldin agreed to take over the office for a while so I could get away from the stress."

"I wasn't aware that you owned the company…hey!" Lexaeus looked over again, Zexion's face was lit up. "Do you happen to know a Melanie Snyder?" Lexaeus looked back toward the road, a grim expression on his face.

"Yes I did. She was my secretary until about two months ago." he paused, swallowing hard. "She was in an accident and…" Zexion gasped. Lexaeus looked over to see tears in his eyes. "Zexion?"

"Demyx…he never told me that she…that must be why he stopped writing." He broke into sobs.

**Okay….That last bit was just spur of the moment. Sorry it's so rough but, I really wanted to get it done tonight. I think we'll be meeting Xigbar in the next chapter when Lexaeus drops off his cargo. We'll see. Anyway please review and tell me what you like and don't like.**


	4. Cargo Drop and Xigbar

**Okay Xeikm…I hope this chapter is long enough for you. In this chapter: Xiggy arrives! I hope it turns out well because I'm pretty much just pulling this from my ass. The only warnings are Zexion being emo in the first part and some language/innuendo from Xigbar.**

Down by the Roadside

(Zexion)

"Demyx…he never told me that she…that must be why he stopped writing." Zexion managed to control his sobs a few minutes later.

"Demyx. He was her son." Lexaeus spoke quietly.

"What? Did something happen to him too?! I couldn't bear it if I lost him too! I'd die!!"

"He's fine. He's just grieving, Zexion. Is he your boyfriend?" Zexion just nodded and brooded for half an hour. Finally he started fidgeting again.

"Hey," his voice was choked, "Can I go through the dash again?" Lexaeus chucked.

"Go ahead. I think you found the only thing that could be considered 'incriminating.'" Zexion laughed and shook his head. He shot Lexaeus a smile and proceeded to resume his snooping.

Lexaeus concentrated on the road, glancing only briefly at Zexion when he discovered a 500 page Sudoku book and a pencil. He figured he should give Zexion a status report. "We'll reach my cargo drop point in about three hours. When we get to about five miles outside the town, I'll pull over and have you move to the back so Xigbar doesn't see you."

"Why can't I be seen?"

"Technically, I can't have passengers. Xigbar, no matter how laidback he is, would report me and my company would receive a citation. Speaking of citations, just how old are you, little one?" Zexion scowled.

"I'm not little! I'm eighteen and graduated from high school!"

"Okay, okay easy!" Even though that was still quite young to him. He was thirty! Zexion went back to his puzzles and, before long, Lexaeus was pulling over and Zexion was perched on the bottom bunk. As he pulled onto the road and hit a bump, he heard Zexion give a "Wheee!" This caused Lexaeus to chuckle.

"I thought you weren't a little kid."

"I'm not! This is just really fun! *bump* Wheeee!" (A/N: this is a lot of fun! Paul drove my entire family to church in his rig) Lexaeus just laughed again and continued to focus on the road.

Just as he pulled into the lot of his drop site he gave Zexion a warning to be quiet. He cut his engine and exited the cab to meet Xigbar.

"I gotta tell you Lex, you sure got a real beaut of a rig." Lexaeus sighed.

"Thanks Xigbar, I do try to take care of it although, technically it _is _driven by Xaldin. Yours isn't so bad either."

"I just finished paying for mine. You didn't even have to _pay_ for yours. You inherited them!"

"Well what did you expect? I _did_ inherit the largest independent shipping company in Hallow Bastion when my father died."

"Oh yeah, sorry man."

"It's alright. So how've you been, Xigbar?"

"Well…Xaldin's _really _good in the sack!" Lexaeus blanched. That's really not something he wanted to hear. Xaldin was his immediate subordinate and he didn't need to know about or, God forbid, visualize what those two did in their time off. Xigbar didn't seem to notice his discomfort or, if he did, he was ignoring it. "I think he's like, fuckin' hot. Y'know, he's got those muscles and his side-burns. I could just squeeze him all-"

"Enough, Xigbar! I don't want to hear it! Let's just get this trailer unloaded so I can get home and sterilize my brain!"

"Alright already! I was just telling you how I was doin'. Oh, I'll be home in a few days so tell Xally to pick up some supplies for our 'private' party."

"Ew. Xigbar, no. Call him and tell him yourself you've got a communicator…"

"No! It's gotta be from you! Otherwise he won't believe me!" Lexaeus raised an eyebrow.

"And why wouldn't he believe you?"

"Because he doesn't." he said simply.

"Okay…well, let's get this done. I've got things to do at home."

"Oh, you mean that dirty-blonde cutie that lives with you now? I gotta tell you, If I wasn't fucking Xaldin, I'd tap that ass."

"You would not. For one, he just lost his mother two months ago, for another, he has a boyfriend who just so happens to be moving in with us later on today." He purposely left out the fact that said boyfriend was right inside his rig.

They finished unloading the trailer and said their goodbyes. "Alright, see ya in a few days. Take care of yourself."

"Will do. You take care as well, Xig." With that, Xigbar walked off and Lexaeus entered his cab. Zexion was still being quiet. Zexion, you can make noise now, but you have to stay out of sight until I pull over again." He received no answer. "Zexion?" he entered the curtain to see the boy with a shocked look on his face. "Hey, are you alright?" No answer. He shook the lad's shoulder. "Zexion. What's wrong?" Zexion looked up slowly and blinked.

"What the hell kind of people live with you? Please tell me that that Xigbar character was joking!"

"He was kidding. He's serious with Xaldin. In fact, I think Xaldin's going to pop the question soon."

"Okay…" Lexaeus nodded and returned to his seat and pulled out of the lot. About five miles later, Lexaeus pulled over and Zexion moved to the front. He'd calmed down considerably and was ready to hold a conversation. "sooo…what's your household like?"

"Umm…well…I have a brother named Aeleus who's 22, he has a boyfriend, Ienzo who's 19..."

"Ienzo Perez?" Zexion asked suddenly.

"Yes. Related?"

"Mmhm. He's my cousin."

"Oh, well that's good. There's also Demyx who you know and my baby sister Naminè, who's 12."

"Wow…so what about that Xaldin guy?"

"He's my…I guess you could call him my second in command. When I need out of the office, he and I switch jobs. He's like a vacation."

"Does he live with you?"

"Oh yeah, he does. He and Xigbar share a room as far away from Naminè as possible. Oh! That reminds me, you probably want to share with Demyx, right?"

"Uh…yeah. You might want to move us away from your sister's room. I kind of pocketed that condom. It's got Demmy's name all over it!"

"Um…that's nice. There's also Luxord who manages the money and his girlfriend Xion." He lowered his voice. "She's a bitch."

"So that's it?"

"That's it." He flipped on the radio.

"What are your household rules and traditions?"

"Hmm…well we have the basic rules like minimal swearing around Naminè, keep your sex life in the bedroom, no wild parties-most of you are underage, have respect for everyone else, and everyone has a job around the house. Demyx is my secretary and I still need a librarian."

"That I can do. Although I feel kind of bad about accepting so much hospitality from you. I've already imposed on you so much already."

"Not at all Zexion. I'm actually _begging_ you to stay with us…for Demyx's sake."

"Alright. I'll do it for my love." Lexaeus just reached over and ruffled his hair.

**So…it's a lot longer this time. I hope I didn't sacrifice quality in order to satisfy the desirable length. Please review and tell me what you think. **


	5. Welcome to Twilight Town!

**I am soooo sorry this is so late! I've had so much crap going on right now. I had an essay due today which I still haven't written, I got some weird stomach flu thingy that prevented me from writing said essay and I have to go to a funeral on Friday. Arrrgh! Okay enough with my sob stories. This chapter is 1,132 words long so it should take more than a few seconds to read xeikm! **

**Warning(s): Zexion being extremely OOC, Cid's language...**

**Disclaimer: I got sick of my old one sooo...I only own Zexion, Lexaeus and Demyx in my dreams. The others can stay with Nomura!**

Down by the Roadside

The next two hours were spent with Zexion chattering excitedly about how he and Demyx had known each other for their whole lives. It amused Lexaeus to no end. Zexion sounded like a high school girl talking about what she was wearing to prom. Lexaeus chuckled lightly and Zexion took exception to that.

"What's so funny?" He snapped, obviously irritated that his anecdote about how Demyx had an appendectomy was interrupted. Zexion, it seemed, did not like being laughed at.

"You are so cute!" Lexaeus cried in a moment of out of character-ness, reaching over to ruffle his hair. "You sound like a high school talking about a hot guy! Ohhoho, that's rich!"

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up big boy! We'll see how hard you're laughing when someone makes fun of you for being in love!"

"Been there, done that. I'm thirty, remember? I've had experience with relationships in the past."

"Oh?"

"Yeah…" He pointed to a sign. _Welcome to Twilight Town!_ "We're here." Zexion began bouncing up and down in his seat.

"Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy! Demmy baby, here I come." He began patting down his hair. Lexaeus smirked and reached into his pocket for a comb.

"Here."

"Thankies!" Lexaeus decided to let this one slide. Once he finished his hair, he checked his breath.

"Ewww! My breath smells like I ate a pound of blue cheese! Got any mints or gum?" Again Lexaeus reached into his pocket and pulled out a pack of Big Red gum. "Yay! Thankies again Lexy!" If he hadn't been driving, he would have face-palmed. Zexion shoved two pieces of the gum in his mouth and handed the pack back to his host. He then began patting his pants. "Oh no! Where is it? Oh hey, I found it~" Lexaeus almost asked what, but was cut off as Zexion pulled a beautiful diamond ring out of his pocket. He glanced over briefly and let out a low whistle of appreciation.

"Wow Zex…that's a beaut." he said softly.

"Yeah…I made it just for him. For my Demmy." The boy whispered, having finally calmed down. Lexaeus decided now would be a good time to address the agenda.

"Okay, in about twenty minutes we're going to arrive at my parking garage to drop off the rig and pick up my car. We'll have to unload my supplies and clean up the cab and that'll take about forty-five minutes. After we get all of that squared away, It'll take about twenty more minutes to arrive at the house. Think you can last another hour and a half?" Zexion nodded vigorously, placing the ring in the same pocket as his stolen condom. He grabbed a bag and began picking up trash from the floor and the dash compartments.

"Hey Lexaeus," He hummed in response, "Does any of this stuff need to stay in here?"

"The WD-40, the maps, any change because that belongs to Xaldin, and the tool set. Everything else needs to go. You can use common sense to decide what's trash and what to keep. Zexion nodded and began working.

Lexaeus pulled into the giant garage filled with other rigs. All of the rigs were painted differently, but had the company logo painted on the side: _Clem Shipping Company._ He smiled and cut the motor when he saw his mechanic, Cid and jumped down onto the hard concrete floor. "Ah, Cid…how good to see you." He said, grasping the elder man's hand.

"Good t'see you too, kid. Now clean out yer shit and get home. Naminè invited that boy Roxas over and he brought Axel and that Larxene with him." Lexaeus sighed.

"Good point. Thanks for telling me. Oh! Zexion? Would you come here please?" The bluenette gracefully slid down from the cab and walked over to the two men. "Zexion, this is Cid Highwind, our mechanic. Cid this is Zexion. I found him on the side of the road and, amazingly enough, he's Demyx's boyfriend."

"Oh. It'll be good for the kid to have some family. Poor bugger…"

"I knew Melanie ever since I was a baby. Unlike my father, she was supportive of mine and Demyx's relationship. She was sweet and kind and Demyx got that from her. She raised him by herself, Y'know?" Zexion was near tears. Melanie had been like the mother he had never had. His own mother having run off with a man named Xemnas.

"Anyway, Lex. Git yer shit and git home before Axel goes pyro on yer ass."

"Alright, come along Zex."

"Okay." The two cleaned the cab and left it for Cid. Lex carried the trash bag to the dumpster while Zexion carried the salvage bag to the earthy-brown car that Lexaeus had indicated. It was a nice car: new looking and not too flashy. Lexaeus' father had picked the color, claiming that it was the same shade as his hair.

"That took less time than I thought it would." he smiled at the boy. Zexion smiled back.

"You've been such a good friend to me, Lex." He leaned over and wrapped his arms around him. "Thanks for doing all of this for me." He pressed a gentle kiss to the man's cheek. Lex squeezed him and returned the kiss to his forehead.

"Zex…will you join my family? Will you be my brother?" Zex just nodded, wetting the man's shirt with his tears. "Good. Now let's get you to Demyx."

"Okay…" Zexion smiled and wiped his tears away with the back of his hand. "Let's go home." Lexaeus pulled out of the garage and steered the car toward his large home. As he drove, he pointed out some points of interest.

"And here's the university. We live within walking distance so that Aeleus, Ienzo, Demyx, and, if you want, you can attend while still living with us."

"Walking distance? So we're almost there?!" Lexaeus chuckled and turned the corner to bring his mansion into view. Zexion's jaw dropped. "This is your house?! Oh my God! It's HUGE!" Lexaeus pulled into the driveway and cut the engine. He unbuckled and opened his door. Zexion was out and running up to the door before he even got his foot out the door. He laughed again.

"Zexion, wait up. You don't want to give him a heart attack!" Zexion stopped and turned, smiling and tapping his foot good-naturedly. Lexaeus grabbed the bag from the backseat and walked up to the door. "You ready for this?" Zexion nodded excitedly and followed the man into his bright future.

**So there you have it...man I wish my line breaks would show up! Anyway...Next chapter should be interesting because Zexy and Demmy reunite. No smut though...my virgin ass is still to chicken to even attempt writing a sex scene. Ugh...Hey Xeikm, wanna write a oneshot for me? Pwease?**


	6. Assimilation

**So here's chapter six. There's some implied sex but...due to my nature *coughgoodytwoshoescough* It isn't very explicit. Xeikm, If you want to take that scene and write a full blown one-shot of their night together, then that would be great. You are really good at lemons. Anyway...for everyone else...this chapter was written while I was extremely tired so the ending is kind of Nyquill-ish. **

1,251

Down by the Roadside

Lexaeus opened the door and stepped aside for Zexion to enter first. Lexaeus followed him and shut the door. An ear-splitting shriek filled the air as a tiny girl dressed in a white dress whisked down the stairs and plowed right into the large man. "Lexy! You're home!" Lexaeus chuckled lightly and picked up the petit girl and spun her around.

"And how is my little Nami?" He rubbed their noses together.

"Great! Roxas, Axel and Larxene are here." To prove her point a group of teens paraded down the spiral staircase. A redheaded, lanky boy was pulling a small blonde boy behind him. Following him was a chick with short, blonde hair which was slicked back with two antennae sticking out of the front. After her was another small girl with short black hair and holding a baby. Then there was a young man who looked almost exactly like Lexaeus who was holding the hand of-

"Ienzo!" the silver-blue haired boy looked and cracked a grin.

"Zexion!" He pushed past the other teens on the staircase and came to a screeching halt in front of the boy. "What the hell are you doing here, cuz?"

"Dad kicked me out on the highway. Lexaeus just happened to be the one to find me. Man, it's so good to see you!" He hugged the slightly older man. By this point, the rest of the teens has descended the stairs and were circled around the cousins.

"Zoey…this is your cousin?" asked the bug-haired (as Zexion secretly called her) girl. Ienzo nodded and smiled.

"Zexy, this is Larxene, Axel, Roxas, Xion, and Aeleus." He indicated bug-hair, the redhead, the other blonde, the other girl and the hunky man now wrapping his arms around Ienzo.

"It's nice to meet you all but, may I please see Demyx? I know he's not doing well with Melanie's loss and I want to be there for him."

A vicious grin spread over six faces and Larxene stepped forward. "So _you're_ the one! Well, _Zexy_…we've all become very close to our Dem-Dem. We need to know if you're gonna treat him right." she cackled and the rest laughed like normal humans.

"What say you, Zex…you ready to answer some quest-" None of the people in the hall noticed the blonde boy standing on the top of the stair until he let out an audible gasp.

"Zexion…Oh my God, it's my Zexion!" He cried and flew down the steps three at a time. "Zexion! My Zexion!" He flung himself at him and cried into his shirt. "My Zexion…I love you my Zexion…you're here, my Zexion…" He just mumbled those words over and over again while Zexion rubbed his back and pressed kisses to his hair, whispering endearments all the while. Everyone else was forgotten as the two young men reunited. Slowly, ever so slowly, Demyx lifted his head and brought his lips to Zexion's in a much needed, much longed for kiss.

"Demyx…my Demyx…" Zexion looked up at Lexaeus to see if they had permission to leave them. When he received a nod, he took his lover's hand. "Where's your room?" he whispered hoarsely. Demyx silently led him back up the stairs, down a hall and through a blue door-the same shade of blue as Zexion's hair. The two boy's didn't get wild and frantic until they were sealed in the room together.

Lips crashed together as clothes fell to the ground. "OhmyGodZexy…" Zexion ran his hands along Demyx's body and moved his lips to his neck to ravish it. He sucked a collar of bruises and licked them to soothe them. Demyx pulled Zexion closer so their hips crashed together both let out loud moans. Zexion ground their erections together. "Zexion…now…" Zexion nodded and reached for his pants. Demyx looked puzzled. Zexion smirked and explained.

"When Lexaeus picked me up, he helped me stave off my boredom by allowing me to go through his dash compartments. During my snooping I found-" He carefully pulled out the package so as to not let his blonde lover see his ring. "This." Demyx pushed himself against his blue-haired lover and kissed him savagely. He snatched the package and the boys shared an evening of pure passion.

Both boys panted as they climaxed, breathless and sated. Zexion carefully pulled out and laid next to Demyx. He pressed a kiss to his tired lover's lips and drifted off into the first peaceful sleep he'd had in the past year.

Zexion awoke feeling rested and warm. He snuggled into the warm body next to him, thinking that the past year had only been a bad dream and that he was back in Radiant Garden. His father accepted his sexuality, Demyx hadn't moved away, and Melanie was still alive. He felt Demyx stir beside him. "Mmmm…Zexy…we should probably get downstairs and eat breakfast before it's gone. Lexaeus has a rule of first-come-first-served." Zexion sighed and reluctantly pulled back the blankets revealing their naked and cum stained chests.

"This isn't a dream?" Demyx let out a musical laugh and kissed him on the lips.

"No my love, this isn't a dream. You were rescued by a sweet man named Lexaeus who pulled you off the side of the road. Though, I don't understand why you were out there in the first place."

"Humph. We didn't really do any talking last night." He laughed.

"No. We did something much better than talking last night." He leaned back with a satisfied sigh. Before their conversation could continue further, there was a sharp rap on the door.

"Demyx," came Lexaeus' muffled voice, "Are you two decent?"

"We're covered up. Come on in." Lexaeus opened the door slowly as if to assure that the two boys were indeed covered.

"Whoa…it smells like sex in here!" an obnoxious voice yelled from behind Lexaeus. Demyx threw a pillow towards the door.

"Axel! Go away!" Lexaeus sighed and entered the room, closing the door sharply in Axel's face.

"I have a few things for you two." he walked in further and set a large duffle on the floor and opened it. "Zexion, I have some clothes for you that you can use until we get your belongings from your home. I also have toiletries and other necessities for you. As for living arrangements, does this work out for you two?"

"Yes. Thank you for everything, Lexaeus."

"It's no problem, Zexion, Demyx. I also saw fit to throw in some condoms, seeing as how you only had one. In this house, we all practice safe sex. If you run out, don't be afraid to ask for more. I expect you to work while you live, here and don't accept soreness from sex as an excuse."

"We understand. Thank you. When do I start my duties as a librarian?"

"I'll start you tomorrow. Today you'll get the tour and proper introductions. You did run off last night but, that can be forgiven-seeing as you and Demyx saw each other for the first time in a year." The boys nodded and Lexaeus took his leave. Demyx turned to Zexion.

"We should take a shower and get dressed. Afterwards, we should get some breakfast and then I'll give you a grand tour." Zexion leaned over and kissed him.

"Sounds perfect. Hey Demmmy,"

"Hm?"

"I love you."

"Hehe…I love you too, Zexion." With that, Demyx pulled his boyfriend into the shower to clean off the filth from the road and the stains from their adventures.

**Yeah...so there's chapter six. There's only like two chapters left. Zexy still needs to propose! Ummm...I don't own anything but the plot. I do wish that I could have Lexy, Zexy, and Demmy. Please review if you see somthing you like of dislike. I'm willing to take constructive criticism and annonymous reviews. Special shout out to xeikm and UnratedCrimsonBlood who reviewed for me. You guys have inspired me so much. Xeikm, thanks for stickin' with me so far.**


	7. Fitting in

**Okay folks, I'm back for a while. My schedual has been hell. I had to bullshit my way through a research paper on "how healthy is the Greek diet?" Seiously, I stayed up til like three to on Sunday to get it done for my nutrition class on Monday. Ugh...I don't like college. *Sigh* Anyways...to make up for my absence, I added a little twist and some happy fun time with Lexaeus. *Giggles* Hopefully you guys like it: there's only about two chapters left so I'll get them up asap.**

Down by the Roadside

Chapter 7 (1073 words)

After Demyx gave Zexion a tour (and a blowjob…) the two went down to the dining room for dinner.

"So Zexion…from what we hear, you're adapting well?" Aeleus asked while dishing up mashed potatoes onto his plate. Zexion turned bright red and sputtered into his glass of sweet tea. Demyx patted his back and answered for him.

"Yes. I believe he'll fit in nicely." Lexaeus nodded and took a sip of his drink.

"You have a good place here, Zexion. I can tell we'll be good friends. By the by…when do you want to go back home and get your belongings." Zexion opened his mouth to speak, but Lexaeus cut him off. "I don't care what you say. I simply cannot believe that a man who would abandon his son on the side of the road is capable of properly raising a son. If you're dad reacted like that just because you told him you were gay, I don't want to see what he'd do if something else like that came up. I've come to care for you deeply Zexion. And I know Demyx would be devastated if you went home." Everyone was silent as they waited for a response from Zexion.

"I…I don't know what to say, Lexaeus. I really don't. Thanks. I'd like to gather my belongings as soon as possible." Everyone smiled.

"Good. I hope we can all be good friends. To help us get to know you better, why don't you tell us a little about yourself?" Zexion nodded and swallowed a mouthful of greens.

"Well…I'm originally from Traverse Town-born and raised. I'm eighteen years old and have just graduated from high school. I'm gay…but you already knew that. I hope to attend TTPU in the fall. I'm here because I wanted to see my darling Demmy and managed to talk my dad into taking me with him on his business trip. I'm also here because my father threw me out when he found out I was gay and Lexaeus found me and took me in." Everyone stayed silent for a minute until Naminè spoke up.

"Wow…" she said softly, "That must've been hard for you. How did your dad find out?" Zexion swallowed another sip of his drink and tried to think of a way to explain to the family without inadvertently proposing to Demyx before he was ready. He wanted that moment to be special. Lexaeus saw his trouble and answered for him.

"His dad was wondering why he was so adamant about seeing Demyx. Zexion, being the honest man that he is, answered with the truth." It wasn't a lie but, it wasn't exactly the truth. Zexion, however, didn't care. He wanted to wait for the perfect moment. He would tell him the whole truth when the moment was right.

The rest of the meal passed with pleasant conversation ,and after, everyone returned to their chambers for the night. "Your work begins tomorrow in the library. Lexaeus' office is just down the hall and I'll be there if you have any questions or concerns." Zexion kissed him gently.

"I know…" They settled into a nice little make-out session, but due to the fact that they had work starting at 08:00 and Zexion was still exhausted from the trip. They broke the kiss and whispered their "goodnights" before climbing into bed and falling to sleep.

The next morning was brought with a blaring alarm clock. "ugh…" Demyx groaned. Zexion sat up and rubbed his aching temples.

"Why the hell is your radio alarm clock beeping?"

"'Cause it's like that…I dunno. C'mon, we gotta get in the shower and eat breakfast." Zexion slid off the bed wearing nothing but black, silky boxers. Demyx stared at his ass as he stretched upward and literally began salivating as Zexion slipped the tiny piece of fabric off his hips. As soon as that perfect ass was revealed, Demyx slipped up behind him and wrapped his arms around him. Zexion sighed and leaned into him. Demyx began moving his hips against Zexion's. "Zexion you're so fucking amazing!" he moaned.

"Demyx…shower. Now." Demyx grinned against his neck and slipped away. He swaggered in front of Zexion and slipped his boxers down. Zexion's mouth watered as, inch by inch, that pale skin was revealed. He laughed quietly as Demyx stumbled trying to do his sexy walk and remove his underwear. It was very amusing to see a man wearing a sexy look and sporting a boner trip on his underwear. When Demyx finally stripped, he pulled Zexion to the bathroom for a very steamy session.

Lexaeus' alarm blared at him to wake up. As he smacked the off button, he heard breathy moans through the wall. This really didn't phase him as he heard moans coming from almost every bedroom as he walked the hallways at the night. What bugged him was that he was reacting to the moans. He walked to the shower with a serious hard-on.

Unfortunately for him, the showers were connected by a wall. Lexaeus could hear each and every sound. He could hear the difference between Demyx's grunts and Zexion's strangled moans. Lexaeus wasn't one who would seem to be the bottom, but in this case, for some freakish reason, he was picturing Demyx pounding into him as he pounded into Zexion. Wait. What? Oh God he was having erotic thoughts about two men who were just barely out of high school. He felt dirty- like a pedophile.

The sounds and his neglected member reminded him that he had not had a relationship-physical or romantic- since college. His wood was becoming painful and he felt no other choice but to work it off.

As he reached down to began stroking himself, he reflected on what he knew so far: He knew that both Demyx and Zexion were attractive to him, he also knew that twelve years was a huge age gap. He knew that Zexion and Demyx were faithful to each other and were very much in love with each other. He also knew that--

"Oh God, Demyx!" Zexion cried out his completion; Demyx finished with a low moan.

He wanted them. Bad. He stroked himself harder, whispering their names in turn. "Zexion…Demyx…ZEMYX!" His seed splattered against the wall. 'Wow.' he thought, 'where did that name combo come from?' He chucked lightly at his slip and then sobered. "Oh. This is _not_ good!"

**Sooo...tell me what you think? I hope I didn't butcher any thing to do with the...male anatomy...*cough* Feed back is loved.**

**Love you all!**


	8. proposals

**Well...I'm back for the time being. Welcome to the second to last chapter of Down by the Roadside! This is my second fic and I'm happy with how it turned out. I'm grateful to My reveiwers-namely xeikm who's helped bring me out of my shell. This chapter is just Lexaeus and Zexion coming to terms with things. **

Down by the Roadside

Chapter 8 (1441 words)

Lexaeus was having a difficult time being in the same room as Demyx. It had been two weeks since the shower incident and he'd spent every night whacking off to their moans and visualizing them both. He was noticing how Demyx's body moved like water as he walked and how the sunlight shone on his hair. He shivered every time those soft hands brushed his as he handed him his coffee. It was all he could do to not jump the boy's bones every time he bent over to grab something.

It was the same with Zexion.

He entered the library in search of something to distract him from his lusts. What he found was Zexion standing high up on a ladder trying to shelve a book on the top shelf. He stretched upwards to shelve it and his shirt rode up to reveal a strip of pale skin. Lexaeus found his pant tightening as the urge to just ravage the boy took place.

Book finally shelved, Zexion climbed down the ladder only to come face to face with Lexaeus. "Oh. Hello Lexaeus. Did you need something?" Lexaeus just nodded and stepped forward until there were but a few inches between them. He was so close, his breath disrupted Zexion's hair. "Um Lexaeus?" Lexaeus jerked forward and connected their lips. He pressed their bodies together and shoved Zexion back against the shelf. "Lexaeus! Wha-"

"I want you. I want you and Demyx both. Do you have _any_ idea how hard it is to hear you guys every night and not be too loud as I jack off to the sounds you make?!"

(This thing eats line breaks I swear!)

(Demyx Pov)

Demyx was walking to the library to visit Zexion. He was about to enter when he heard Lexaeus and Zexion talking.

"Lexaeus…I'm flattered. I really am, but I'm with Demyx and he's with me." What does Lexaeus think he's doing? He cracked the door open to see Lexaeus pressed against Zexion. He let out a quiet gasp and his eyes began to tear up.

"Just one night." One night?

"I still need to tell him. You know that. I'm not gonna go behind his back."

"When are you going to break it to him?"

"After dinner. You're welcome to watch." He sounds so cold…

"Should I bring tissues and a paper bag?"

"I don't think he'll be that bad. In fact, I bet he'll accept this. At least I hope he does…I'm beginning to like this idea." He shifted his body against the older man's. Lexaeus chuckled.

"Let's wait for tonight, when everybody is asleep." He leaned down and they kissed. Zexion moaned and wrapped his arms around Lexaeus' neck. They broke away and Lexaeus walked to the door. "I'll go get things ready for our special night together." Demyx couldn't breathe as Lexaeus walked passed him. Somehow he had ended up on the floor, leaning against the wall. Tears poured down his face. Lexaeus suffered a glance at him and a gruff "Hi Demyx."

As soon as he was able to move, he stepped into the library to see his lover shelving books. Without turning, Zexion addressed him. "How much did you hear?" He asked calmly.

"E-enough. I heard enough, Zexion." He sniffed and wiped at his eyes, a futile attempt. "Why?" he whispered, "Why are you doing this to me? Am I no longer good enough for you?! Just tell me what you are going to say tonight now so I don't suffer any more heartache. You could be merciful and let me off easy." Tears filled his eyes once more.

"Demyx." God he had the gall to smirk! "I think you may have misunderstood. You didn't get the context of the conversation." He said calmly.

"Misunderstood?! I saw you kissing him! What more is there to get?" He sobbed and fell to his knees.

"Dem…" he said softly, kneeling beside the love of his life. "things aren't always what they appear. Don't let this ruin us. It's misunderstandings like this that lead to most breakups. That being said," he grabbed both of the blonde's hands and pulled them both to their feet. "I will never leave you. I love you! You're the whole reason I'm here, extenuating circumstances or no. You're the whole reason I accepted help from a strange trucker who could've raped me. You're the reason I do everything. Listen to what I have to say…you might just be surprised." He finished with a wink.

"What about Lexaeus?" he asked bitterly. Zexion shook his head and smirked.

"You'll see…" he sang. He pressed a small kiss to his lover's lips. "Now, I want to finish early today. I have some important things to do tonight."

"Yeah. Like cheat on me!" He spat.

"Not necessarily~" He kissed him fully and passionately in the lips. "I love you~" He sang as he pushed Demyx to the door.

"I love you too, Zexion." He mumbled to the door.

(Another friggin' line break!)

That night at dinner, Demyx was dejected, Zexion was nervous, and Lexaeus was tense. 'What if this doesn't go as planned and I lose both of them?' He thought as he glanced between the two younger men. Both were only picking at their food. Zexion was fidgeting with his pocket. Demyx just sat there trying not to cry. He was gnawing his lip to the point of making it bleed. Finally Aeleus had had enough. He stood up and slammed his hands on the table.

"God! You could cut the sexual tension with a fucking knife! What the hell's with you guys?!" Instead of and answer, Lexaeus caught Zexion's eye and nodded. Zexion nodded in return and stood from his chair. Aeleus, being good at reading people, understood and sat down. Zexion began pacing around the table, occasionally giving Demyx a nervous glance and smile. Finally, after having circled the large table for the fifth time, he stopped by Demyx's chair and kneeled.

Demyx gasped and covered his mouth. "Zexion…" Zexion reached into his pocket and pulled out the ring. He looked at it and gently twirled it around in his fingers.

"Demyx," he began, "I've known you since we were in diapers. I spent everyday either with you of thinking of you. I want to tell you the true reason I was kicked out. The day you told me you had to move devastated me. We made love countless times in our remaining days together. I wanted to find a way for us to always be together, not knowing what the future would hold for us.

"After you left, my dad wanted me to find something to take my mind off of the pain of losing you. What I found was- of all things- synthesizing items at the Moogle Shop. I learned how to make many different things. Eventually, they managed to get the full story out of me, and when I learned that dad was taking a trip to Twilight Town, they talked me into making you something special." He held up the ring. "This was the last and greatest piece that I made with them before leaving.

"While in the car with my dad, I made the mistake of pulling it out. When he asked where I got it, I told him the truth- I made it at the shop. He asked me who it was for and I, being very naïve, told him it was for you." Zexion swallowed hard and blinked away his tears. "He got angry, called me a faggot, and threw me out into a ditch. That's how I got here." He looked up at the blonde and smiled. "Now I'm here with you and a knew family and about to ask the man of my dreams a life-changing question- Demyx Antonio Snyder, would you marry me?" Demyx was speechless as he gazed down at his nervous, blue-haired lover. Finally, he unstuck his throat.

"That's what you and Lexaeus were talking about earlier?" Zexion laughed.

"Yeah, for the most part." he whispered the next part. "What say ye, Demyx?" Demyx smiled at him.

"Yes." the silent table erupted into cheers and Zexion slipped the diamond ring onto Demyx's left ring finger.

"Seal it with a kiss!" Ienzo yelled. Demyx grinned and pulled Zexion into a heated and passionate kiss..

Lexaeus was getting turned on by it. "Hey!" he cried jovially, "No sex on the table guys! C'mon…I'll take you to a _special_ room _far_ away from the others'." The lovers broke apart and ran after Lexaeus. Zexion thinking dirty thoughts all the while.

**Hmm...since the next chapter's the end and my first ever attempt at a full-on lemon, I think I'll ask for at least two reviews before I post the next one. I have it written but I still need to polish it and type it. Thankies for staying with me. Love yous!**


	9. A Night of Passion

**Okay...I'm alive! Welcome to the last chapter of Down by the roadside! Lemony threesome goodness ahoy! I'm on spring break so I managed to get this written as well as sleep for more than two hours. Please review and tell me what you think. I'm open to constructive criticism, but be nice, this is my first real lemon...read on!**

Down By The Roadside

Chapter 9

A Night Of Passion

1448 words

Demyx was…anxious to say the least. Ah. To hell with this. He was scared shitless. He figured he didn't really need to be afraid, considering Zexion had proposed to him, like, what two minutes ago? Still…this day had been pretty fucked up.

It all started this morning in the shower. As Zexion pounded into him, he could have _sworn_ that he had heard moans coming from the other side of the wall…the wall connecting to Lexaeus' room. Of course, he could have been imagining it. Later, he noticed Lex had been giving him looks and when ever they had to touch, they were always lingering on Lex's part. And then, there was that incident in the library. They had been talking about the proposal…right? But…they kissed. Zexion had willingly kissed back. What was going on?

Lexaeus noticed Demyx lagging behind and grabbed his arm. He surprised Demyx by pulling their bodies together and kissing him full on the mouth. Right in front of Zexion! He glanced over at his fiancé to see him smirking. He noticed that Lexaeus wasn't letting up any time soon, so he began to reciprocate. Lexaeus smirked against his lips and shoved his tongue inside Demyx's mouth. As they battled tongues, Zexion approached Demyx from behind and began to suck on his neck. After a few minutes, the two men pulled away from the gasping blonde. Zexion was the first to speak.

"Demyx…this is okay, right? I mean…I wanted this night to be special." he pressed himself against the blonde and breathed into his ear. "Lex _wants_ us, Demyx, do you want to experiment a little?"

"So this is what you were talking about in the library. Wait…Lex. How long?"

"I've been fully aware for about two-weeks, but it may have been since you arrived, Demyx. When Zexion came along and I heard you guys make love, I knew that I was in deep. I would masturbate to your voice when you guys were in the shower."

Zexion cut in. "So…we're all going to have fun tonight."

"You mean…"

"Threesome." the two men finished.

"But-" he didn't get to finish because Zexion kissed him passionately. Demyx reciprocated immediately. His pants were achingly tight. He noticed Zexion had the same problem. Lexaeus was getting impatient and began to push them down the hallway. Once they broke apart, the eldest man took a hand from each of his soon-to-be lovers into his and dragged them to his father's old room.

--------

Upon entering the room, Zexion and Demyx let their jaws drop to the floor. The room looked like it had been built for the sole purpose of sexual gratification. The bed was huge and covered with soft comforters and plush pillows; there were straps hanging from the head and foot boards. The walls were lined with shelves covered in what looked like kink-play devices: handcuffs, vibrators, etcetera. On the bedside table, there was a bowl of condoms.

"In his later years, my father was a bit of a nymphomaniac. Don't look so disgusted! I worked on cleaning and preparing this room from the time I left the library this afternoon until supper. Everything is clean. I am _not_ using the vibrators or the handcuffs, that's just disgusting!" The boy's picked their jaws up off the floor and plastered identical evil grins on their faces. They stalked forward, and each grabbed an arm. Beads of sweat ran down Lexaeus' face, and both boys leaned forward to lick them off. The two tongues then trailed to his lips. Demyx pried them open and his tongue shot in. Zexion's was trailing down Lexaeus' neck, biting and sucking. His hands began working at the large man's shirt while Demyx's were working at his pants.

As soon as that shirt was opened, both boys began working on his nipples. Lexaeus moaned loudly and Zexion chuckled softly around the left nipple. Demyx slid Lexaeus' pants and boxers down his muscular thighs. He kissed him deeply and began to stroke his hardened length. Zexion released the left nipple and moved around to Lexaeus' back. He ran his soft hands down his back and buttocks, and then pulled away completely.

Shocked, Lexaeus broke the kiss and turned his head to find Zexion stripping, moving with slow and sensual movements. Demyx took advantage of his distraction and undresses hurriedly. He managed to finish before Zexion and gave him a wink to signal that he was ready. Zexion smiled and finished undressing. He reached out and began stroking Lexaeus' member. Lexaeus was unaware of Demyx sucking his fingers. Just as Zexion knelt down and took the head into his mouth, Demyx shoved a finger into that warm tightness. Lexaeus moaned and tried to push himself further down onto the finger.

"Oh-oh God! Ungh!" Demyx added another finger and worked on stretching him to prepare for his own impressive length. Zexion deep-throated him just as the third finger was added to distract him from the pain. Zexion pulled away and grabbed one of Lexaeus' hands. He pulled three long fingers into his mouth and began the same process as had been on that large cock.

As soon as the fingers were wet enough, Zexion turned his back towards Lexaeus and wiggled his tight little ass. Lexaeus took the hint and slipped a finger inside Zexion just as Demyx hit his prostate. The resulting jolt led the finger inside Zexion to jerk forward and hit his.

"Lex…hurry up. I wanna get started." Demyx moaned. He reached a hand around and began pumping him. Lexaeus slipped two more fingers in swiftly, causing Zexion to cry out in pain. To sooth him, he began pecking kisses along his neck, and he reached a hand around to stroke him. Zexion moaned, and soon enough, he was ready. Lexaeus and Demyx withdrew their hands.

The two younger men took charge again and each grabbed a muscular arm to pull him to the bed. Together, they managed to throw him on the bed. Zexion moved to straddle his lap, and Demyx positioned himself near his entrance. With his last coherent thought, Lexaeus grabbed two condoms from the bowl and handed them to Zexion who passed one to Demyx. The only sounds heard were the packages being ripped open and the slick noises from the application.

Demyx leaned forward to whisper in his fiancé's ear, "Thank you, Zexion. This is the best proposal any guy could get." he pressed a kiss to his neck. "I love you Zexion."

"I love you too, Demyx." He breathed. He took a deep breath, held it as he positioned himself over Lexaeus' cock and held it steady as he slowly slid himself down it exhaling. Demyx eased himself gently into Lexaeus, and they remained still for several moments before Zexion began to move. Lexaeus grabbed his hips and lifted him and pulled him back down, and Demyx grabbed Lexaeus' hips to get a good angle.

Zexion landed just right and moaned. Lex continued to thrust upward and pound that spot. The blue haired teen just let out beautiful tenor notes.

Demyx pounded into Lexaeus, head thrown back in ecstasy. Lexaeus moaned uncontrollably each time Demyx hit his prostate. "Demyx! Harder! Faster!" Demyx complied and leaned against Zexion's sweating back for support. He was getting close, but he didn't want to be first. He wrapped his hand around Zexion's length and stroked him in time with his thrusts. Soon, Zexion tightened around Lexaeus, and he sprayed all that he had to offer all over himself and Lexaeus. Lexaeus clamped down on Demyx as he held Zexion's hips down against his as he released. Demyx followed soon after with a cry of "Lexaeus!" As they laid down and removed the condoms, Lexaeus was the first to speak.

"That. Was. The. Best. Sex. I have ever had!" He panted, "Thanks guys. Although, I was kind of hoping that I would get a chance to fuck Demyx into the mattress tonight." Zexion whacked him with a pillow.

"Later." he mumbled, half asleep, "Imma tired…we'll continue in the morning. Demyx, come here. I wanna snuggle." Lexaeus snorted a laugh and shifted so Demyx could lay in between him and Zexion. Demyx kissed him on the mouth and then did the same to Zexion. Zexion leaned over Demyx to kiss Lexaeus and then plopped back down. Lexaeus pulled the blankets from beneath them to cover them. He chuckled when he saw that Zexion and Demyx had curled up together and had fallen asleep. He was really tired himself, so he wrapped his large arms around the two boys and drifted off to sleep.

**~RIP Paul Clem: Brother, husband, father, and friend-May 2006~**


End file.
